The Magician
The Magician is a 2008 novel by Irish author Michael Scott, the second part in the six-book series The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel, and is the sequel to The Alchemyst: The Secrets Of The Immortal Nicholas Flamel. It was released on 5 June 2008 in the United Kingdom, and on the 24 June 2008 in the United States. It has been nominated for an Irish Book of the Year Award, The Dublin Airport Authority Irish Children's Book of the Year - Snr category. Titular Character The book's title, The Magician, refers to the book's villain, Dr. John Dee, also stated by Michael Scott in his Fan Forum. Plot Summary Sophie and Josh Newman are in Paris with Nicholas Flamel and Scathach, and now face Niccolò Machiavelli, and his colleague and rival Dr. John Dee. The twins seek out a friend and student to Nicholas Flamel named the Comte de Saint-Germain, who teaches Sophie to use Fire magic. They encounter three Disir, more commonly referred to as Valkyrie. The Disir are ancient enemies of Scathach and bring along the soul-devouring Nidhogg, a ferocious monster once trapped in the Yggdrasil. The monster attacks Scathach but fails to slay her. Instead, he captures Scathach in his claws, but flees with Scathach when the ancient sword Clarent, wielded by Josh, wounds it. The monster escapes and flees through the streets of Paris, followed closely by one of the trio of Disir, as well as Josh, who seeks to save Scathach. Meanwhile, inside the house, two Disir duel Joan of Arc and Sophie. After a lengthy battle, Sophie combines her elemental powers of air and fire and freezes the two Disir in an iceberg. Soon after, Flamel deduces what has happened, and Sophie, Joan of Arc, and Flamel pursue Josh. Josh manages to fatally wound the Nidhogg, who is being ridden by a Disir. The Nidhogg flees as its skin begins to turn into magma. As the Disir prepares to kill Josh, Dee arrives and saves Josh by placing a wall of fire between him and the Disir. The Disir, furious, attacks Josh and Dee, who escape back to a car with Machiavelli, and the three drive away, just as Joan and her companions arrive. Joan assaults the Disir while Flamel and Sophie try to save Scathach from being entombed within the Nidhogg's molten claws. Joan easily defeats the Disir and Sophie, at the same time, manages to kill the Nidhogg. As Scathach is pulled clear, Machiavelli's driver, Dagon, attacks her. The driver, who was an enemy of Scathach after she annihilated his entire race, drags her into the Seine, apparently drowning her. Josh is convinced to follow Dee to a Dark Elder who can awaken him. Machiavelli and Dee guide him through the Paris catacombs to the Sleeping God, who is guarded by Phobos and Deimos. The God Awakens Josh, but seeing Josh's true power, grants him a second gift, possibly his memories. As this is happening, Sophie, Joan, Flamel, and Saint-Germain track Josh through the Catacombs, arriving at the cell in which the God slept. Sophie, through the memories of the Witch of Endor, realizes who the Sleeping God is. She sees him as Mars, the defender of Humanity for a very long time, whose son Romulus killed his twin brother Remus. The Witch had loved Mars, but Mars fell into darkness for an unknown reason and became Mars Ultor, the Avenger. Also for an unknown reason, the Witch cursed Mars, turning him into a statue, whose Aura would turn his skin into stone. Sophie then retrieves her newly Awakened brother, but leaves Mars cursed because Mars cannot reverse their Awakenings. Mars, furious, attempts to attack, but Flamel turns the floor into half-melted bone. As Mars attempts to wade through, Flamel and his companions leave. Dee and Machiavelli are ordered by Mars to pursue and capture Flamel, but Dee refuses to do so on Mars' orders. Mars attempts to kill Dee, but is unable to move through the half melted bone, and Dee collapses the ceiling before refreezing it into bone, killing the War God. Machiavelli is ordered by Dee to travel back after Flamel with him. They raise the gargoyles and grotesques of the Cathedral of Notre Dame to stop Flamel, but fail when Joan puts an arrow through Machiavelli's leg and Josh combines his power with Sophie to destroy the rest of the gargoyles. Flamel then takes the twins to London so that Gilgamesh can teach them the mastery of Water magic. Josh bitterly remarks that Flamel doesn't seem to feel anything at Scathach's death at this time, and Flamel acts surprised, before telling them that Scathach, being a vampire, did not need to breathe and most likely killed Machiavelli's driver, Dagon. Sequels In order of publishing and selling: 1. The Alchemyst: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 2. The Magician: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 3. The Sorceress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 4. [[The Necromancer: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel|''The Necromancer: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel]]'' 5. The Warlock: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel 6. The Enchantress: The Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel Category:Books in the main series